


Fortunes Forecast, Lucky Charms!

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Tired CT-7567 | Rex, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Anakin + Hardcase = Rex's daily headache. He'll be confiscating the heavy machinery.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Fortunes Forecast, Lucky Charms!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigFoot175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFoot175/gifts).



> The prompt from BigFoot175: Here's a scary thought: Hardcase comes up with an idea for a new weapon. Anakin, being the part-time mechanical genius, part-time mad-scientist, and full-time idiot that he is, frankensteins something together and it goes spectacularly... right, or wrong is a matter of perspective.
> 
> I'm always taking prompts, either here or on my tumblr of the same name.

“General Skywalker! Do you have a minute? I have something I’d like to run by you.” Kix swore he saw the future at hearing those words hollered down the hallway. That future was an absolute disaster and he would be passing it off to the captain ASAP as possible. 

His new-found prophetic skills were promptly forgotten at the sound of his comm pinging on the medical emergency channel as he plowed through brothers to deal with it.

~~~~

Captain Rex was pulled out of the datapad he was reading as he felt the ship shake. Not the shake of an attack, and not the shake of a hyperspace jump. Oh no. This was the shake of someone earning their ‘freshers duty for the month. Rex pulled up the tracker he has stuck to the general for exactly this sort of situation and followed it.

He followed the signal up until he could see the flashing lights and smell the burned sugar, at which point he no longer needed the tracker.

“General, may I ask what you’re working on?” Rex called across the training room, giving the general a chance to talk his way out of the mess. The chance was squished to a pulp when Hardcase popped his head out from behind the contraption.

“Captain! What are you doing here? I thought you were doing paperwork all night.”

“Paperwork is not interesting enough to make me miss an _entire cruiser vibrating_.”

“Oh. Well, uh, I had this idea…” Hardcase began, but General Skywalker cut him off.

“Hardcase had the idea, but it was my idea to put it in action.” Rex held up a hand to silence them.

“I changed my mind. I don’t want to know what happened. You’re in charge of cleaning it up. Hardcase?”

“Fresher duty. Yes, sir.” Hardcase hung his head. Skywalker clapped him on the back in solidarity.

“It’s ok, Hardcase. He’s going to have me doing extra paperwork all week.”

“You’re damn right, general. I hope you’ve found all your missing styluses.”


End file.
